A Shot at Love
by Pinipom
Summary: Ela ... uma garota que nao sabia o que era o amor ... ele ... alguem que o procura ... e numa viagem ... tudo pode mudar! Inu&Kag San&Mir Sesshy


**A Shot at Love**

São duas da tarde e o sol brilha intensamente. Já estamos no Verão e eu, Kagome Higurashi estou no shopping com minhas duas melhores amigas, Sango e Rin. Bem … elas vão de férias para Los Angeles, então estão comprando roupas novas pra levar! Eu?! Não … eu não vou! Apenas vim acompanhar elas e ajudar na roupa … é que elas querem conhecer por lá uns meninos e quem sabe até namorar.

-Hei meninas … vejam só isto! – Exclamou a minha amiga mais nova de cabelos castanhos.

Esta é a Rin, é a mais nova de nós três. Ela tem apenas 17 aninhos, mas parece que tem uns 15 anos. Ela tem olhos castanhos e um sorriso lindo … apenas ela e Sango me conseguem animar, mas ela consegue sem dificuldade … seu sorriso é muito sincero e bonito.

-Que foi Rin? – Perguntou a outra rapariga de cabelos castanhos.

Esta é a Sango! Ela é a mais velha, tendo 20 anos e com olhos também castanhos. Seu cabelo é muito comprido e bonito e costuma usar uma sombra cor-de-rosa nos seus olhos que a favorecem. Seu corpo faz muita inveja nas meninas da escola, alias, nós três somos muito invejadas por nosso corpo. Mas a gente não ta nem ai pra os garotos nem pra as garotas do colégio.

-Olhem este biquíni … é lindo! – Disse Rin com os olhos a brilharem. Outra das suas qualidades, seus olhos brilhando.

-Sim … quer experimentar Rin? – Falou Sango dando um sorriso maroto.

-Claro que quero Sango! – Exclamou a menina com os olhos ainda a brilhar dando um sorriso como só ela sabia dar.

Entramos todas na loja dispostas a ver como ficava o biquíni em Rin e a ver o resto da loja. Mas aí a Sango começou a falar do que eu menos queria naquele momento.

-Hei Kagome … porque é que não vem connosco pra Los Angeles?

-Não dá! Você sabe que o Kouga não vai deixar eu ir.

-Kagome você não pode deixar o Kouga mandar em suas escolhas! A vida é sua e nós somos amigas! Ele tem que entender que se continuar te prendendo a ele … você vai acabar enjoado dele! – Exclamou Sango.

-Mas Sango ele apenas tem medo de me perder … só isso! – Justificou Kagome.

-Não tenta arranjar desculpas! Eu tenho a certeza que se você não disser pra ele não pressionar tanto … você … um dia poderá não ser mais dona da sua vida e ira depender dele pra tudo! E aí vai ser tarde de mais Kagome! – Sango se afastou de mim e foi ver o biquíni da Rin.

E eu fiquei pensando muito … ela tinha razão e lá no fundo eu sabia mas não queria admitir … o que é que eu farei?! Na verdade eu quero muito ir com elas pra Los Angeles! Eu quero muito estar com minhas amigas como estávamos há 6 meses atrás, nos divertindo, conversando sempre e nos ajudando sempre. Mas também não quero magoar o Kouga! Apesar de não amar ele … eu gosto muito dele! A gente não é capaz de odiar alguém que nos ama não é mesmo?! Mas eu vou ter de falar pra ele que eu quero estar com minhas amigas. Tomei a minha decisão … eu vou com elas pra Los Angeles!

-Sango … eu vou com vocês pra Los Angeles!

-Sério Ka-chan?! – A Rin ainda não estava acreditando no que eu tava dizendo! Na verdade era a primeira vez que eu tava desobedecendo a uma ordem do Kouga e elas gostaram de saber disso.

-Obvio que sim! Vocês têm razão … eu não posso obedecer sempre ao que o Kouga diz! Ele não é meu dono! – Eu agora estava me sentindo como um anjo, que poderia voar pra onde eu quisesse!

-Me alegro de você ter aberto os olhos a tempo amiga! Você vai ver que vai encontrar um cara melhor que o Kouga!

-Hei meninas … pera aí! Eu não vou terminar com ele não!

-Ué Kagome … você acha mesmo que lá em Los Angeles não vai conhecer nenhum garoto não?! Vai conhecer e muitos Kagome! No que depender de mim … todo o dia vamos passear e conhecer muito garoto naquelas praias lindas de lá! – A Sango sempre me anima com aqueles comentários atrevidos que ela faz. Ela é muito atrevidinha, contrario de mim e da Rin. Eu sou meio tímida … mas quando é pra falar sinceramente e com o coração eu falo tudo mesmo! A Rin é a mais tímida de nós … cada vez que ela vê algum menino bonito ela fica toda vermelhinha … apenas olhando e babando pelo menino. Já a Sango … Deus do Céu … aquela lá é mesmo fogo … ela se atira a todos os meninos que acha gatinho. E agora eu estou super ansiosa pra ir pra Los Angeles. Mas antes … ainda tenho uma outra preocupação e muito pior, o Kouga!

-Kagome … já que agora sabemos que vem connosco … vamos comprar mais roupa! – A Rin foi me puxando pra outra loja, e outra, e outra. Bem … andávamos de loja em loja.

Já passaram duas horas e eu já comprei um monte de roupa. Tenho um biquíni preto muito justo e curto … pois … foi a Sango que escolheu ele pra mim … ela escolhe tudo o tamanho abaixo. O lema dela é … o que é bom é pra ver! Também comprei uns sapatos pretos brilhantes de salto alto em bico. Pra sair à noite é perfeito. Tenho também alguns vestidos, tops e calçõezinhos daqueles mesmo curtinho, mas também comprei biquínis de diferentes cores, que é pra não anda sempre com o mesmo. E comprei uma sandália rosa com detalhes em prateado … elas são lindas mesmo! E agora nós vamos numa lanchonete pra comer alguma coisa porque ta batendo uma fome daquelas mesmo pesada.

-Bem … estou morta de fome … que é que a gente vai comer meninas?! – Tinha de ser a Sango a falar … sabe gente … ela adora comer … então quando ela ta zangada … come tudo o que tem pra comer na geladeira … até que quase come o gelo … ela é mesmo única.

-Quanto a vocês eu não sei … mas eu quero um daqueles hambúrguer com queijo, fiambre, bacon, mostarda e ovo. – A Rin também é muito gulosa, mas ela é o oposto de Sango … quando ta zangada com alguém … não come nada … mas mesmo nada! Eu?! Não … eu sou bastante diferente … mas eu gosto de falar de mim nem da minha vida! Tem coisas muito ruins que não gosto de lembrar … apenas a Sango e a Rin sabem, mas elas não dizem pra ninguém não e não falam disso porque sabem que eu não gosto de lembrar.

-E você Kagome?! O que vai come heim?

-Não sei ainda! Talvez eu beba um Sumol de laranja e coma um bolo … não quero comer muito não … senão depois não tenho fome no jantar!

-Tem certeza Ka-chan? – Rin disse incrédula … porque eu sempre tenho muita fome … e é verdade … mas eu tava mais preocupada com o Kouga.

-Sango, Rin … eu vou dar uma última volta pelo shopping pra ver se eu gosto de mais alguma coisa. Daqui a meia hora estarei aqui. – Depois fui andando pelo shopping na tentativa de encontrar coragem pra falar com o Kouga … tentando pensar no que dizer pra ele … sem que ele brigue comigo. Estava andando tão distraidamente só pensando no que falaria pró Kouga que nem vi alguém chocando em mim … e que força tinha … caí logo no chão.

-Você está bem senhorita?!

-Estou sim obrigada! Me desculpa eu tava distraída! – Quando olhei vi que era um garoto … de cabelos castanhos curtos, apanhados num pequeno rabo de cavalo baixo. Ele é muito bonito, mas quem eu reparei foi um garoto que esta mesmo do lado dele … ele é lindo … tem olhos dourados, uns cabelos longos e prateados e umas orelhinhas na cabeça que o faziam ainda mais lindo! Meu coração bateu mais forte … e eu fiquei nervosa.

-Não faz mal senhorita! Quem me dera que raparigas bonitas assim como você chocassem comigo todos os dias. – Aquele rapaz começa a assustar-me … depois … eu senti uma mão em tentando passar na lateral do meu corpo … e vi que o rapaz bonito do lado deu um soco na cabeça dele.

-Deixa ela Miroku … você não muda não cara?! Desculpa ele moça … é que ele é muito atrevidinho. – Ele tava dando um sorriso pra mim e eu senti minha cara ficar quente.

-Não faz mal não … tenho uma amiga assim também! – Tentei não ficar nervosa … não queria que ele notasse.

-Você me podia apresentar pra ela … seu nome é?!

-Kagome Higurashi muito prazer! E vocês?! – Eu queria saber o nome daquele gatinho … quem sabe ele não anda no mesmo colégio que eu.

-Eu sou Miroku Minamoto. Ele é Inuyasha Taisho. O prazer é nosso senhorita Kagome. – O rapaz perverso beijou minha mão … eu preferia que tivesse sido o Inuyasha … ele sim é um gatinho.

-Bem … eu to dando uma volta … mas as minhas amigas estão ali naquela lanchonete. – Eu indiquei o caminho pra eles e segui meu caminho. Mas aí eu senti uma mão puxando a minha. Olhei pra trás e meu coração bateu mais forte … é ele … o Inuyasha.

-Quer companhia?! – Sorriu pra mim novamente … e eu corei outra vez.

-Tudo bem! – Também sorri … foi um sorriso sincero e cheio de alegria.

Nós fomos andando pelo shopping e conversando.

-Seu amigo foi ter com as minhas amigas?!

-Sim … ele não pode ver mulher bonita que vai logo passando a mão. Seu pai também é assim. Maldição de família.

-Deus do céu … a Sango é atrevidinha … mais não tanto! Mas … me diz … você é daqui de Miami?!

-Sim … desde que nasci! E você?!

-Também desde que nasci! Estranho nunca nos termos encontrado.

-Pois é … encontrar mulher bonita não é fácil não. – Ai meu Deus … nunca me disseram tal coisa … nem o Kouga!

-Ai … Inuyasha não diz isso não! Não to acostumada com isso! – Tentei que ele parasse.

-Ué … nunca nenhum rapaz disse isso pra você?! Apenas disse a verdade. – Ele parece impressionado … como se eu ouvisse isso todo o dia!

-Não … nada disso … nem meu namorado me diz isso! O que ele sabe mais é mandar em mim! Só sabe dizer … você não vai … eu sou seu namorado tem que obedecer! As vezes eu enjoou dele sabe! – Quando pronunciei a palavra namorado vi seus olhos ficando tristes … mas quando eu falei no que o Kouga faz pra mim … ele ficou mais alegre e esboçou um sorriso pequeno.

-Se ele faz isso pra você … porque você não deixa ele?! Se ele te amasse de verdade ele não faria isso com você. Veja … eu no passado tive uma namorada que mandava em mim todo o tempo … eu estava tão obcecado por ela que dizia sim a tudo. Mas um dia apanhei ela me traindo com o meu melhor amigo … depois disso nunca mais eu olhei pra cara dela … e o cara deixou de ser meu melhor amigo … depois ele mudou de estado e nunca mais vi ele e espero nem ver! Eu espero que você não passe pelo que eu passei Kagome! Pense bem se esse rapaz merece seu amor! – Quando Inuyasha falou isso tive pena dele … parecia ser tão bom rapaz … e alguém o tinha feito sofrer … e meu coração apertou quando ele falou isso.

-Eu … eu não amo ele! Eu apenas sinto um carinho por ele … nada mais. – Eu estava esperando algum consolo da parte dele … as vezes eu me sentia mal e pensava que o Kouga não me amava mais … mas depois … quando ele me dava presente eu ficava melhor … mas com o que o Inuyasha falou … eu me senti insegura de novo e o que falei é verdade … eu não amo o Kouga … apenas gosto dele.

-Então que é que você ta fazendo com ele Kagome?! Deixa ele! Você já pensou que seu verdadeiro amor pode aparecer de um momento pró outro e você ta com um cara que não larga do seu pé … e que não deixa você viver sua vida?! – Ele tem razão … eu só estou me enganando ao pensar que o Kouga me ama. E mesmo que amasse … eu não amo ele … não posso ficar com alguém que eu não amo.

-É … você tem razão Inuyasha! Mas também … depois de amanha eu e minhas amigas vamos pra Los Angeles … ai vai dar pra eu refazer minha vida! – Eu fiquei feliz por Inuyasha estar ali comigo naquele momento.

-Você falou Los Angeles?! Eu e o Miroku também vamos pra lá depois de amanha! – Ele sorriu … aquele sorriso que faz meu coração bater mais forte.

-Serio Inuyasha?! Que legal! Já temos companhia lá! A Sango bem que disse que a gente ia ter garotos bonitos nos fazendo companhia. – Agora eu falei … não deu pra aguentar … tive que dizer que ele é bonito … mas só disse a verdade! E ele ficou um pouco embaraçado e apenas deu um sorriso e vi seus olhos me olhando estranho … parecia que me olhava com ternura, carinho … mas acho que deve ser só impressão minha.

-HENTAI!

Ouvi um grito que parecia ser a Sango! Será que o Miroku aprontou alguma coisa pra ela?!

-Oh não … Miroku já passou a mão nela! Ele não tem jeito não!

Algo me dizia que aquela viagem iria ser muito interessante. E aquele rapaz tinha mudado a minha vida, disso eu estava certa. As coincidências não existem … apenas existe o inevitável … eu acredito que foi o destino que colocou Inuyasha em meu caminho.

**Oi pessoal! Sou nova aqui … esta é a**** minha**** primeira fic de Inuyasha …**** espero que gostem.**** E se tiver que melhorar alguma coisa me digam … vou tentar fazer o meu melhor. Beijinhos e deixem a vossa opinião!**


End file.
